Who Wants to Live Forever?
by Maire Grey
Summary: Sarah and Jareth have reunited after her first Labyrinth Run. They've fallen in love, and married. They've even raised a beautiful family. But they have also both decided against immortality, and chosen to grow old together naturally Above. A poignant love story that shows how true love survives long after youth and beauty have faded.
1. In My Life

Professor O'Rourke wobbled down the street on his scooter. His white bushy hair, wispy as a dandelion, was sticking out all over from underneath the Cambridge visor that he was wearing. He had been a physics professor at Berkeley for well over 50 years now, he had slowly been pushed out, although he had always been so popular and so well published that he would retain his Professor Emeritus status. He was granted full use of his office and the resources of the University for life.

He was riding his scooter because they had taken away his motorcycle. They had taken away his motorcycle shortly after they have taken away his car privileges. Something about not being able to see well enough. Well fuck them. They were never going to take his scooter!

The scooter teetered as he turned the corner up into his driveway. Turning the key, he stepped off and grabbed his two bags of groceries. His wife had asked him to get some butter, garlic, bread and wine, and because he was feeling especially romantic today, he had also bought her a bouquet of flowers.

Walking up to his front door, he tripped on a ball that some dumbass kid must've kicked into his yard. Goddamnit! Well, that ball was not going to be returned to its original owner, that was for sure. Any kid in this neighborhood with two brain cells to rub together knew not to ever let anything go into Professor O'Rourke's yard.

As he entered the big old house, the heavenly aroma of his wife's cooking wafted through the air. It became stronger the closer he got to the kitchen. When he saw her at the stove, he quietly approached her and wrapped one arm around her waist, while kissing her on the cheek and offering the flowers with his other hand.

She turned to face him. When she was younger, Sarah would have been called a great beauty. In Jareth's eyes, she still was. Her dark hair was now shot through with mostly silver, but it was silky and beautiful. Her straight brows were still dark, and her beautiful green eyes had never changed. She had laugh lines now, and other lines that came from a good life well lived. She was still slender, even after having children, and she was the love of his life.

"Hello, my love! Thank you for running to the store for me. And thank you even more for the flowers and that kiss! I still say I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

Jareth smiled back at her. She was his heart; she was his everything. He had willingly given up his immortality for her, and rarely regretted it. At times, as his body began to age and lose its strength, he might feel frustrated or annoyed that he couldn't do everything he used to do, but the important thing, the main thing, was that he was living with his Sarah. And he was not going to lose her. They were going to live their life together, and when it was time, they would go to Tír na nÓg together.

"Here love," he offered, "Why don't you put these in water and I'll take over at the stove. What have you got in here anyway? It smells amazing!" He scooped a spoonful of the pan contents up for a taste.

Sarah swatted him from behind. "It's Yucatán shrimp, one of your favorites. Don't burn your mouth. The kids should be here in about an hour."

As she cut the ends of the flowers and then put them into a vase, she watched Jareth out of the corner of her eye. He was so adorable! Physically, an outsider would say that he was in his 80s. She knew better, as he had actually lived far longer than that. It still amazed her, every single day, that he was willing to give up his immortality for her. To her, he would always be the dashingly handsome and impressive Goblin King. She didn't see the more pronounced veins, the wrinkles, the slight rise of his hairline. He was her Jareth, and his beautiful eyes hadn't changed one bit. She had had an incredible, wonderful life. It wasn't forever, nor did she want it to be. But it was perfect. She had their children, she had her husband, and when it was time, they would both leave together. That was far more than most people were ever lucky enough to have.

She moved back to the stove, gently nudging him away with her hip. "How many bottles of wine did you get?"

"Four, actually," he said. "I was figuring on two for dinner, you said you needed one for cooking, and I say we need one while we are cooking!"

Sarah smiled warmly at him. "What a perfectly wonderful idea," she said. I'd love a glass." She set the pan on a back burner to keep warm and leaned against the stove while Jareth poured her the wine. She looked at her own hand while he was filling her glass. It shook a bit, and she wondered how those large veins had appeared, seemingly overnight. Oh well. On some days, she still felt like that 16-year-old girl who had bested the Goblin King. Other days, more like she was in her 20s - mentally, that is. Lately, she was much more likely to feel her physical age.

She looked around the big, warm kitchen. This had been a wonderful house. Far too large for just the two of them, now, but a wonderful house for raising children. It had been full of sunshine and laughter and sometimes tears. But mostly laughter and always love.

"So, Jareth began, "Both kids will be here, right?" Sarah nodded.

"I talked to Soairse this morning to reconfirm and Cillian sent a text. None of the spouses or grandkids will be coming tonight."

Jareth felt a slight twinge of sadness at that. He loved his grandchildren, and there was nothing he loved more than having everyone all together under the same roof, as outspoken and raucous and opinionated and funny as they all were. Sunday dinners at the O'Rourke house were legendary. First the kids and then the grandkids had asked if they could bring guests on occasion, and invariably those young people would leave just raving about the family and what a great time they had had. Both Sarah and Jareth were very proud of that. As the kids were growing up, the house was always full of their friends. Children's laughter ringing through the halls was one of their favorite sounds.

He let his gaze wander through the French doors out to the backyard, which was huge, especially by Berkeley standards. There were multi leveled decks that he himself had built, dining tables, planters and gravel walkways, a basketball hoop, an old dog house from a much beloved and long gone family pet, and huge old eucalyptus trees that the kids were always climbing when they were little. Sarah's gardens were out there – immense and bountiful. There was nothing she couldn't grow. From beautiful flowers of her own to vegetables and herbs. There was also a lemon tree in the backyard. She had strung twinkling lights throughout all of the trees and all around the perimeter of the back garden, giving it a magical fairy-like feel.

He had begun setting the table for four, and Sarah wiped down the kitchen counters. Except for a splash of wine in the shrimp at the end, they were all good to go. She picked up her glass and headed to the sofa in the great room.

As she sat down, she felt a searing stab in her abdomen. They were no longer just twinges. She tried to smooth her features so that Jareth wouldn't notice. She settled in gingerly.

Jareth had noticed. Their connection was so strong that they were often able to tell what the other was thinking or feeling. He quietly set down the silverware and came over to her on the sofa, sitting gently next to her. He put one arm behind her on the back of the sofa, and the other hand rested carefully on her abdomen, near the right side. "May I?" He asked softly. She was in such extreme pain at this point that her eyes were closed and she barely nodded yes. Jareth's hand began to glow golden over her belly. He kept it there for several minutes, until he could see her relax and the tension in her forehead eased. She exhaled deeply, as if she had been holding her breath.

She let her head fell back against the pillows, turned toward him and smiled. "Thank you love. It wasn't really that bad."

"You don't need to downplay your pain, my love. Not with me. My heart is breaking more and more, and I feel pushed away when you try to pretend things are better than they are." His eyes were filled with tears. He smoothed her hair back. She reached for his hand, and they sat like that awhile, just looking at one another.

"I've made your favorite dessert. Sticky toffee pudding with brandy and toffee sauce," she smiled.

"Let's make sure that some of that sauce is left over. I have some naughty plans for this evening involving pouring some of that over _you_ – "

As she was laughing, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," said Jareth over his shoulder, walking down the hall. When he opened the door, a lovely dark-haired woman stood there, smiling. "Oh Da!" she threw her arms around his neck.

"Saoirse-mine!" He hugged his first child and only daughter. "Leigheas ar shúile!"

"You, too, Da." She kissed him on the cheek. "Where's Mom? Oh, and – " She handed her father a box containing a bottle of Macallan 29 year old single malt.

Jareth raised his bushy eyebrows. "Impressive! Being ambassador has its perks, I see."

"At times, it does," she admitted. "Plus it helps if they like you." She gave a light laugh that sounded exactly like her mother's.

Father and daughter headed down the hallway through the kitchen into the great room. Sarah looked wonderful. The color had come back to her face, she looked pain-free and relaxed. She reached up for a hug from Saoirse.

"How are you sweetheart? It's so good to see you!"

"So good to see you, mom. The flight in from Dublin was actually early. I have this for you," and she held out a bottle of elderflower presse, the base for some of her mother's favorite drinks. Sarah's eyes lit up.

"Ooh! Thank you! I've just run out, so this is perfect! Lately I've been having it with just tonic water, and it's delightful. I can make you one if you like."

But Jareth beat her to it, as he was standing immediately behind Saoirse with a glass of wine for her. "We've also got some lovely nibbly things your father made," said Sarah. "Ever since he discovered the Great British Baking Show I cannot keep him out of the kitchen!"

And who would've thought. Sarah watched Jareth proudly point out all of the different appetizers to his daughter. And yes, the Goblin King was formidable in the kitchen. She smiled to herself.

Jareth handed her a small plate with just a few things on it that he knew were her favorites. When the bell rang again, he went to answer it.

**Saoirse = Irish girls name, meaning freedom or independence**

**Leigheas ar shúile = (You're a) sight for sore eyes**

**Da = Irish term for dad**


	2. Without You

A tall slender blond man stood there, hands in his pockets, looking around. When he heard Jareth open the door he broke into a beautiful smile. "Da!" he cried, and enveloped his father in something that was somewhere between a wrestling move and a hug.

Jareth growled back at him, a big smile on his face. "Cillian! I think you'll be ready to take your old man soon!"

Cillian looked around. "What old man? I don't see any old man here!" He gave his father another smile. He headed into the kitchen in front of Jareth, and asked over his shoulder, "What is that? It smells absolutely unbelievable! – Wait, is it the Yucatán Shrimp? Oh my Gawd…." he sang those last three words.

Then he spotted Sarah in the great room. Almost like a little kid, he ran in and scooped her up into his arms, twirling her around a bit. She was laughing.

Her heart felt so full of joy that the pain didn't matter. She had her husband and she had her children all together again. Cillian finally put her down and she laughed as she fell back against the soft sofa cushions.

They all sat down in the great room with a drink and caught up on the grandchildren. Saoirse's two boys were doing well; Daniel had just started college and Ian would be out soon with plans for law school. They had both gone through Notre Dame, and Ian wanted to go someplace different for law school, so he was headed up to Saint Thomas in the Twin Cities.

Cillian's girls were doing well also. His youngest, Katie, was something of a soccer phenom and would most likely get herself a scholarship when she had graduated high school. Her older sister Eimile was completing her year abroad in London. As a senior she would most likely be attending college next fall, although she still had not made a decision as to where, which was driving her parents crazy. Cillian chuckled.

"I blame Da," he said. Do you remember how he was always doing the Magic Dance with us when we were little, and then later with the grandkids?"

Sarah covered her eyes and laughed silently.

Saoirse joined in. "I know that I loved getting thrown around, but by the time the grandkids came around, mom was always afraid he would drop one of them, remember?"

Sarah uncovered her eyes and looked up. "And he almost did, too! It was Eimile! He threw her up so high," and here she pointed up at the cathedral ceiling, "That I was certain he'd never catch her again. I was furious with him."

Jareth just grinned. "I never dropped a child. Not once," he said proudly. "And you _all_ loved the Magic Dance."

The two kids laughed in agreement. "Still," said Cillian, if Eimile can't make up her mind, I'm going to assume it was because of something _you_ did!"

Jareth still had his famous toothy grin. "Me?" He asked innocently, "What on earth could I have possibly done?"

"How about telling us some of your scary stories?" asked Saoirse. "The one about The Banshee still keeps me up at night!"

"Or when you were angry at us and you would threaten to throw us into the invisible Bog of Eternal Stench in the backyard?" asked Cillian.

"Well, you know that the bog was actually just made up, right?" asked Jareth.

"Except for the times that you would walk out of the bathroom and tell everybody that it had gone all "Bog of Eternal Stench" in there, and not to go in for a while!" laughed Saoirse. Sarah laughed so hard at this her stomach started to suddenly hurt and she grabbed herself around the middle. She kept laughing so hard that she fell over sideways, leaning against Saoirse.

When things had quieted down, and Sarah was upright again on the sofa, she wiped her eyes and looked at Jareth accusingly. "You told the kids about The Banshee? Jareth! That's tantamount to child abuse! The Banshee is horrifying!"

"Oh, she wasn't the worst one, Mom," said Cillian. "You know the Irish have all kinds of horrible creatures to scare children with. I remember when he told us about Red Caps – ow!"

Jareth had stepped on his foot. "That's enough out of _you_. Here you're going to go and get your mother all upset with me and then leave me alone with her. Do you have any idea how scary _that_

is?"

Sarah stood, and swatted him on her way into the kitchen. "Anything I can do Mom?" asked Cillian.

"Yes, sweetheart. Could you take the salad out of the fridge and set it on the table? I'm whipping up a dressing right now. Jareth, would you add that last bit of wine to the shrimp? And Saoirse, can you top off everyone's wine? I've already got the bread on the table, so that's good to go, too."

Minutes later, everyone was sitting down in the dining room. Cillian held out Sarah's chair out for her, saying, "Ms. Senator, your seat?" She smiled at him gratefully.

"I'm retired, Cillian. I haven't been in the Senate for awhile."

Cillian kissed his mother's cheek. "You deserve that title for life, Mom."

Saoirse added, "There are millions of women who have done and will continue to benefit from your work, mom. Nothing to be modest about."

Sarah smiled at her two children. She was so proud of them for their own accomplishments. This had been one gifted family.

Once they had all been seated, dinner began and the conversation continued.

"So Cillian," Sarah began, "How was Prague? You said you've just gotten back on Tuesday?"

"Gorgeous, Mom. Julia and I have thought that we might spend Christmas there sometime when the girls are out of school."

"When I was in London I read a review of your concert," said Saoirse. "They love you out there!"

"Of course they do! I'm a musical genius!" He winked at Sarah. Cillian's self-assuredness reminded her so much of his father at times.

"I think it's just grandma's violin," smiled Saoirse. "I think anyone would sound good playing that," she teased him.

"Poor Saoirse," cracked Cillian. "Not a musical bone in her body."

"I don't know, son," mused Jareth. "She can sing _plus_ she's US ambassador to Ireland? Not bad."

Saoirse smiled at her father. "Thanks, Da, but I can hold my own with this one."

"Besides," added Sarah, "Everyone in this family has a beautiful singing voice."

"Regular bloody von Trapps we are," agreed Jareth. "Except you must all admit that _my_ talents are legendary."

Everyone groaned. Jareth looked over at Sarah and said, "Love, I don't think our children appropriately appreciate the talents of their father." Sarah just shook her head and laughed.

Saoirse started giggling, pointing her finger at her father. "I remember the sleepover that I had in about third grade. We must've had close to 20 girls here, and we could hear Da singing in the shower all the way down on the first floor. So we all crept up and stood outside the bathroom door. Some of us were laughing so hard I can't believe he didn't hear us!"

Cillian was laughing. "What was he singing this time?"

"Golden Years," replied Saoirse. "Falsetto and all – "

"Whop Whop whop" – began Cillian.

"DON'T you make fun of Bowie!" Cried Jareth. "_David Bowie is GOD_!"

Jareth's entire family silently mouthed his last four words right along with him. This diatribe was well known.

Saoirse and Cillian caught each other's eyes while they were both mimicking their father, and broke into snickers they could not contain.

Jareth knew full well what they were doing, and good-naturedly let it go. "So who is up for your mother's famous toffee pudding?" he asked. "Brandy sauce and everything."

Both Saoirse and Cillian raised their hands. "I'll put on the coffee, then," said Saoirse.

Cillian cleared the table, then stood behind his mother, massaging her neck and sore shoulders. He bent down and kissed her cheek. Pointing out the markings on the kitchen door frame, he asked, "Do you remember these,

Mom?"

"I do," she smiled. "Look how tall you were already on your 10th birthday!"

"And Saoirse's Danny has outgrown us all!" observed Cillian.

"Except for Murphy and the chickens," added Saoirse playfully as she passed behind them.

"Oh, _Murphy_", everyone else smiled. Murphy was the family's border collie. He had grown up with the kids, and was such a beloved pet that the family could never bear to replace him.

"Now _that_ was a dog," reminisced Jareth. "Best dog there ever was."

Saoirse pulled an old photograph off of the refrigerator which was already cluttered with hundreds of photographs. "See, Da? You two always looked so cute together."

In the photograph, Jareth was holding a baby Murphy up to his face, and the puppy was giving him a kiss. Murphy had, like many collies, two different colored eyes – one blue and one brown. That had been the first thing that Sarah noticed when she found him at the Humane Society. She was tickled to find a puppy with eyes like her husband's. Besides the charm of his eyes, though, Murphy had proven to be the best family dog they could've ever wanted. Intelligent, loyal, sensitive, and affectionate.

"So I knew you kids measured Murphy on the growth chart doorway," Jareth said. "But the chickens?"

Sarah was laughing behind her hand again. It was family legend how much Jareth had hated those chickens. She had bought each child a baby chick one spring, and they had raised them. Chickens, it is not well known, can be intelligent and funny, as well as a source of healthy eggs. The kids both loved their birds, and would sneak them into the house when Jareth wasn't aware. He had built a perfectly good coop in the backyard, but both Saoirse and Cillian were certain that their chickens missed them at night, so they would smuggle them inside.

Saoirse had set cream and sugar on the table. As she was serving everyone coffee, Jareth went to the cupboard and brought out the Macallan '29 that Saoirse had gifted him.

"I'm thinking we should all make our coffee Irish for this conversation," he said, as he unwrapped the bottle.

Soairse and Cillian stared at one another across the table. Cillian reached across and held his sister's hand. "I was afraid of this," he said.

Saoirse was shaking her head, tears in her eyes. "Not already? It's too soon!"

Sarah smiled at her gently while Jareth poured a healthy dose of whiskey into everyone's cups.

**Cillian = KILL-ee-ann Irish boys' name meaning "bright headed" or blonde. ****Also the name of ****Jareth's**** father.**

**Tir**** na nÓg**** = In ancient Irish mythology or Tír na hÓige (Land of Youth) is one of the names for part of the Celtic Otherworld. Tir na nÓg is depicted as an island paradise and supernatural realm of everlasting youth, beauty, health, abundance and joy. Its inhabitants are described as the Tuatha Dé Danann or the warriors of the Tuatha Dé, the gods of pre-Christian Ireland, who engage in poetry, music, entertainment, art and the feast of Goibniu, which grants immortality to the participants. Jareth is descended from the Tuatha dé, therefore Tir na nÓg would be open to him. **

**The Banshee = BAN-shee, from Old Irish baintsíde, "woman of the fairy mound" or "fairy woman" is a female spirit in Irish mythology who heralds the death of a family member, usually by wailing, shrieking, or keening.**


	3. Forever Young

Once everyone's coffee and dessert were settled, Jareth sat down and looked for a long while at Sarah. They had had so many discussions about this. Sarah wanted it to go just right, and she felt that at least at first, she would lead the discussion. She looked at both of her children.

"You kids know how much your dad and I both love you. You also know that what I'm about to say is no surprise. The timing is not what I wish it were, I wish this were coming much later." She looked at both of her children and reached for their hands.

Jareth cleared his throat. "Your mother's liver cancer has gotten much worse, very quickly. It's now at a stage four. I think she does a very good job of hiding it, but she is in terrible pain and it is getting worse each day."

"This is something we knew would happen someday," said Sarah practically. "Your Da and I made the decision to die naturally before you kids were even born. We need to cover some important information right now, and you know how emotional I can be, so I need you to be strong for me and just listen." Cillian and Saoirse silently nodded.

"We don't know when we are leaving exactly yet," said Jareth. "But it will be sooner rather than later. The lawyer has the will, and I have set aside trust funds for both of your families that will more than take care of you. I will also continue to pay whatever college fees the kids have, and I have set up funds for them once they graduate from college."

"Your uncle Finn and aunt Eimile will always be available to you. You may talk to them through the crystals I've given you, and they are also planning on visiting you up here. Know that you and your families both have the choice to come to Tir na NÓg when it is your time if you choose to. Because of my bloodline and your mother's, you have that right."

"As for the house, and the furnishings, you two may keep whatever you like. Whatever you don't want, I'd like donated to this charity for homeless women."

Sarah handed Saoirse a card. "You may choose to sell the house, your Da already has a realtor's phone number, or you may keep it within the family. Same with the wine country house. Personally, I'd love to see you keep it as a family vacation home, but that is up to you. Your father wants to give his car to Ian for law school. He's already given his motorcycle to uncle Finn, and his scooter is for Daniel."

"As for services, neither of us really wants anything, but perhaps to give the family closure, you may want a good old-fashioned Irish wake. We have that already planned for you with Rory Donahue and his pub, but if you choose to go another route, that is completely fine with us. Your father has made a rather large bequeathment to the university, so they may wish to have some sort of recognition ceremony."

"The California Senate will most likely want to do something to honor your mother," said Jareth. "Feel free to make that event as large or small as you wish."

"And that's it," finished Sarah. "Any questions?"

There was silence around the table. Sarah and Jareth had thought of everything, and relayed it quickly.

"I think you've covered everything," said Saoirse. "I just wish that our spouses and the grandkids could have been here to say goodbye."

"I do too, honey," said Sarah. "But the truth is, I think it would have turned into a very large, sad and tearful goodbye – and that is exactly what we did not want. I've written each grandchild their own farewell letter," and here she handed two letters to each of her children. "Saoirse, please give Jen our love, and Cillian, do the same for Julia."

"Now go give your mother a hug before I kick yer teeth in," growled Jareth with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Cillian, with tears in his eyes, gave both parents backbreaking hugs, looked deeply into their eyes as if he were trying to memorize their faces, gave his love, and left abruptly. He was never good at goodbyes.

Saoirse looked shellshocked. "I knew that all this was coming," she said. "You have both been nothing but honest since we were old enough to know about this. It's just that, it feels like there's never enough time. And to lose you both at the same time…"

"It may not be forever, Saoirse-mine," said Jareth."Remember that. Even most immortals choose to eventually die. We will be waiting for you if you make that choice." He smiled at her and held out his arms. "Come here, my girl," he said.

Saorise flew into his arms, sobbing. Jareth held her for a long while. When she finally looked up, her face was streaked with tears, and Jareth's shirt was soaked through. He tucked her hair behind one ear, and smiled at her gently. "Déanfaimid teacht le chéile arís, mo grá."

"I know. I love you Da." She turned to her mother. "Mommy, I'm going to miss you so much." She held Sarah as tightly as she could, while being mindful of her pain. When they ended their embrace, Sarah gave her daughter a comforting smile. "You were the best daughter I could have ever asked for," she said. "It's going to be okay. We are all going to be okay."

Saoirse nodded. She did not want to break down in front of her parents again. They both had enough to deal with right now. She found that she couldn't speak. She signed "I love you" in sign language, picked up her purse and left, tears flooding her eyes.

Jareth had come to stand behind his wife. His hands were on her shoulders, and she leaned against him. "Are you all right?" He asked.

She nodded, so grateful for his support. So grateful for their children. And so grateful for their lives together. She knew it would be time to go soon. Probably this evening.

Jareth squeezed her shoulders, reading her mind. "Whatever you need, love. We can go tonight."

He led her back to the great room sofa, and helped her to carefully sit against the pillows. He laid an afghan across her lap, and brought in a large glass of wine for both of them. He nodded at the fireplace and a crackling fire sprang up. Sitting down next to his wife, he put one arm around her and she leaned her head against his chest to wait for the evening. Jareth was quietly humming "_As the World Falls Down_".

Sarah awoke several hours later, still leaning on Jareth. She hoped he hadn't minded. Sensing that she was awake, he kissed the top of her head. She murmured in appreciation and snuggled into him.

"Love," he said quietly, "we have company."

She opened her eyes and didn't see anyone. Then she leaned forward and looked around.

There, on the chair next to Jareth, sat her mother, petting Murphy who was lying on her lap. She smiled at Sarah.

"Mom? How are you here? And with Murphy?" She turned towards Jareth, who smiled at her with his eyes.

Maureen Fitzgerald Williams looked beautiful – just as Sarah had last seen her when she was nine years old, before the car accident had claimed her mother's life. Murphy's tail thumped.

"I'm here to lead you both home." Her voice was as melodic and soft as Sarah remembered. "I'm sure Jareth would do a fine job, but I asked if I could do the honours." Jareth nodded at her.

Sarah was so thrilled to see her mother again, after so many years, that she tried to get up to hug her. A searing stab of excruciating pain in her abdomen threw her back against the sofa cushions and she gasped sharply. Maureen flew to her, kneeling at her feet, resting her hands on Sarah's knees.

"Not yet, honey." Sarah's eyes were closed, and her breathing was ragged. Jareth tightened his grip on her shoulder.

As her pain and her breathing eased, she opened her eyes and saw her mother smiling at her.

"Are you ready? Jareth, would you help her stand?"

Both Sarah and Jareth nodded. Jareth helped her to rise. Maureen approached, took her daughter's face in both hands, and kissed her on the forehead. She then did the same to Jareth.

A warm, indescribable glow suffused all of Sarah's body. When she opened her eyes, she could see more clearly than she had in years. In fact, her vision seemed better than it had ever been in her lifetime. And her pain was gone. After living with it for over 1 1/2 years, it was hard to believe that it was gone. She was elated. She looked over at Jareth.

He looked as he had when she had first met him, when she was 16 years old, and he was a magnificent, magical Goblin King. He was looking back at her and positively beaming.

He rested his palm against her cheek. "You have always been my heart," he said. "You have always been the most beautiful woman in the world. No matter what age you are, or choose to be, you will always be my beautiful Sarah - my Precious."

She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the glass doors of one of the kitchen cupboards. Curiously, she approached it. From what she could see, she looked to be around 21 years old. She hadn't seen herself that way in so long!

"Tir na NÓg is sometimes called the land of youth," said Jareth. "But in truth, your appearance is completely up to you, and it can change from minute to minute, day to day, however you like.

See?"

Suddenly, standing before her was a wild haired little blond boy, who looked to be about eight years old. He grinned at her, and she knew it was Jareth. She and her mother laughed.

Immediately he returned to his previous form.

"Sarah, your grandparents are waiting to see you. You never knew your grandmother, and she's anxious to meet you. Granddad, well," Maureen rolled her eyes.

Sarah laughed. "So he hasn't changed, then?"

"Only in that he's enjoying his new found youth so much that he's quite the terror. Generations of Fitzgeralds over there would agree with me, and you will get to meet them too."

"There are also generations of Jareth's Tuatha dé ancestors there as well. You two will never lack for company. Shall we?" And she indicated the front door.

As made their way to the door, Maureen waved a hand at it and it opened. Berkeley was gone. In its place was a warm, sunny afternoon, shining upon the most beautiful landscape that Sarah could imagine.

Sarah's mother kissed them both on the cheek."Go on, you two. You have another whole world to discover and adventures to live. They can look like anything you like, your world can look like anything you like. Just don't forget to check up on us now and again."

Murphy ran ahead of them out the door. When they didn't join him quickly enough, he turned and woofed, as if to say, "Come on!" Jareth reached for Sarah's hand and grinned at her. "Let's go. I don't know where we're going from here, but I promise it won't be boring!"

~An tús~

**Déanfaimid teacht le chéile arís**** = We'll meet again**

**Mo grá = My love **

**An tús = The beginning**

**Tuatha dé = Tuath Dé ("tribe of the gods") are a supernatural race in Ancient Irish mythology. They are thought to represent the main deities of pre-Christian Gaelic Ireland. The Tuatha Dé Danann constitute a pantheon whose attributes appeared in a number of forms throughout the Celtic world.**

"**I don't know where I'm going from here, but I can promise it won't be boring!" ~ David Bowie, Madison Square Garden, 1997**

**This is an actual quote of David's after one of his shows. I altered it slightly to fit the story.**

**Credits to: Queen, for the story title, John Lennon for the chapter title "In My Life", David Bowie for the chapter title "Without You" and Alphaville for the chapter title "Forever Young". **


End file.
